Click
by littlejester
Summary: Tomoyo needs a life and Sakura knows exactly how she could get it? Will she get over her obsession over her games and start having a normal social life? Or will it end up in disaster? ExT, SxS, TxC
1. Chapter 1: The Mage

Deja-vu _again?_ Nonono. I'm just re-editing these things. Not much has changed. A couple of words here and there. Little spelling corrections that I missed the first 12 times I read it. There's a name change in the 2nd chapter, nothing big. Just using more cardcaptor names. Yeah...

----

**Chapter 1: The Mage**

_Tap, tap, tap –_ Music to the ears of any computer addict. Tired but determined eyes scanned over the screen of an old, dusty monitor. She knew she should go to bed, but she couldn't quit now! She _must _win! This was her moment! Her chance! Her time! Her –

**Game Over**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" an agonised howl echoed through the small house. Waves of ebony black hair washed over the battered keyboard as a distraught, young girl's head fell upon the desk in despair. She dejectedly brought her head back up to glare at the offending words on the screen with pure hatred flashing in a stunning shade of amethyst. Gritting her teeth, her gaze trailed down to the name of her challenger.

**Mage**_** Blue Moon**_

"I will get you, _Blue Moon_!" she spat out the name in disgust, "This I swear!" she continued to glare at the little cartoon mage on the screen representing her newly sworn enemy.

She quickly copied the image of the little smiling mage and printed it out. Shuffling through the bottom drawer of her tattered desk, she pulled her favourite toy; an old, scruffy and hole-full, little plush computer. With an evil cackle she taped the newly printed picture upon the plush monitor screen. "Now you die!" she screeched with delight, her hand poised to strike the depressed toy with a small pin labeled _'Virus HAHAHA'_

"Tomoyo, are you trying to 'kill' one of your 'enemies' again?" a tired voice floated through the doorway as an auburn head poked through with it.

"No! Ow!" the toy and mage vanished mysteriously as Tomoyo dumped the contents of her hands quickly into the open drawer of her desk and shut it with a good kick of her bare foot causing her to wince as she stubbed her toe.

"Eh, okay. Just don't stay up too late, 'Moyo, we have classes tomorrow," her friend yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just have to finish some stuff up. Night, Sakura!"

"G'night…" Sakura left the room and absent-mindedly switched off the light, leaving her friend in the dark.

Tomoyo quickly scooped up her toy and scrabbled to find the old pin on the floor. "Where is that stupid pin? I labelled it for goodness sake! Damn this darkness… Where is it? OW!" She found it. "Now, to find that light switch," she made her way to the door and slid her hands around the sides of its frame until she felt the switch under the fingers. With a quick flick of her hand, the room was filled with light again.

"Now, where was I?" she mumbled to herself, "Ahh yes, that's right. Blue Mage must die today." She glanced at the clock **11:59**. "Well, maybe tomorrow if I don't do this quickly enough." She grabbed the pin and stabbed it squarely in between the eyes of the mage taped to the plush toy. **12:00**. _'I wonder if I killed him today or yesterday…'_ she mused as she walked off to her room and fell asleep with a satisfied smile formed on her pink lips.

------

"Tomoyo, what time did you go to sleep?" Sakura looked concerned as her friend slowly fell asleep into her cereal.

…

"Tomoyo?"

…

"Wake up!"

"Wah…?" Tomoyo shot up from her pillow of cereal in surprise. Milk dripped from her fringe as she looked around in confusion.

"_Wake up!_"

"I am awake!" she announce defiantly. Milk dripped from her fringe to her nose.

"Yeah, sure you are," Sakura humoured Tomoyo and threw a towel at her head. "Go take a shower. You've got milk all over your face. It might wake you up too," she added as Tomoyo began towards the wall.

**Bump!**

"Oww…" a quiet groan was heard as Tomoyo hit the wall.

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo hadn't been sleeping much lately. She spent more and more time with that silly super-computer she made. Not that the super-computer wasn't impressive – it was, very much so – but there's a fine line between hobby and obsession when it comes to Tomoyo. God remembers the horrors when Tomoyo loved to film. Sakura shuddered as she recalled the times when Tomoyo would try to film her everywhere – including the bathroom! But at least she went out. With the new computer craze, Tomoyo didn't even want to leave the house to go to school. She had _absolutely no social life _– unless you include the long rambling threats she makes to the challengers she faces on her favourite games when she loses. And those where one-sided conversations too.

Sakura sighed again and decided she'd at least help Tomoyo get ready for school. She looked around to find the purple bag belonging to her friend and started the long search for her books – if she had any. After about five minutes searching in the kitchen, she found a math book in the freezer and the English novel they were studying in the rice cooker. _'Gosh, Tomoyo, that's the third copy of that book you've destroyed in a month…' _Checking if it could be saved she attempted to open it and succeeded in tearing it in half. All the pages were stuck together and bits of rice hung off its cover and were probably the reason why it couldn't open. Sakura chucked the poor book in the bin and made her way to the study in hopes of finding some relatively unharmed textbooks.

There it was; Tomoyo's obsession. Sakura's eyes took time to admire the pile of junk. Tomoyo had spent three weeks assembling and perfecting that mass of old computers to make a massive super-computer capable to hold all her games and random programs. She broke her gaze to spot the small pile of books on her friend's desk beside it. As she lifted the pile of books, something fell between the desk and the wall.

"What was that?" Sakura wondered aloud. She bent down to retrieve the fallen object

----

1st chapter's a bit short I know. I was thinking of combining 1st and 2nd chapter.. but it's too late now.


	2. Chapter 2: It's time to change

**Yay! Eriol's in this chappie!! Not much but he's in the next chappie a bit more. I hope this chappie's length is more to your liking. Unless you like reading short chappies (which I don't personally)**

**----**

**Chapter 2: Its time to change.**

"Virus Ha ha ha…" Sakura read the words on the labelled pin aloud. "Oh for God's sake, Tomoyo! Is _this_ what you stay up so late doing? Voodoo on cartoons?"

"Uhuh."

Sakura turned to see a still very sleepy Tomoyo standing in the doorway. Her wet hair was wrapped up in a towel on her head making her feel very unbalanced as she swayed, threatening to fall from exhaustion. "I also play games." Each word was slurred and she swayed more violently. _'Why do I feel so dizzy? I shouldn't have used the lavender shampoo today; it smells a bit too strong…'_

"Tomoyo!"

----

He should be going to school right now. But, he was sick. Now he's going to sit back, relax and take advantage of the mild cold he successfully exaggerated into the pneumonia. What shall he do with this glorious spare time he earned himself?

Study for that math exam tomorrow?

… Nah!

Do that English homework you were meant to do three days ago?

… Can't be bothered.

Finish writing up that science report?

… No!

Feed the cat?

…Not yet.

Take a shower?

… No.

Eriol sniffed the air around him.

Maybe a shower.

----

Twenty minutes later, a nicer smelling, wet haired Eriol came out of the shower with nothing but a towel 'round his waist. Squinting at the fuzzy reflection in the fogged up mirror, he concluded that he would see a very spunky face with amazingly blue eyes and a very hot head of dark blue hair framing his cute face. That is what he thought he would see, but he couldn't find his glasses. He left the bathroom dripping a light trail of water behind him.

After smelling his pyjamas for any bad odours, he decided they didn't smell bad enough to chuck into the wash and changed back into them. They were his favourite pair after all. Washed, clothed… All there was left now was to be fed and he could be completely content.

The stairs creaked quietly as he walked down towards the kitchen. A sink of uninviting dishes alive with mould greeted him with a powerful stench only the flies could love. Eriol reminded himself to either wash-up and risk dying or calling in a maid. He didn't mind either one. As he passed the sink to get to the fridge he decided he'd prefer a maid later. He seemed to be changing his mind a lot today. He fruitlessly searched for a clean pan in hopes of having a fried breakfast – fried egg, fried sausages, fried bacon, fried hash browns and fried bread – but was disappointed. In the end he settled for toast. Unfortunately, he never quite got the hang of the toaster.

He was cleaned. He was clothed. He was fed – adequately enough. He _should_ be feeling content now. He wasn't. Maybe it was the five pieces of burnt toast. You can hardly feel satisfied with burnt toast. There was only one thing left to do to make his day completely satisfying.

----

"_Tomoyo… Tomoyo are you alright?"_

"_You haven't been sleeping well…"_

"_Wake up, Tomoyo!"_

"…_C'mon! Please?"_

"_**YOUR COMPUTER'S DYING!"**_

"What! My computer!" the sleeping beauty's amethyst eyes shot and a newly awakened _awake_ beauty shot out of bed and into the study. Sakura sighed and followed her panicky companion.

Two emeralds sparkled with amusement as Tomoyo's blur whizzed around the small, untidy study, checking all the wires, cables, plugs and other random gadgets Sakura could only guess the use of. After thirty minutes of panicky inspections, Tomoyo paused.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with it," she said to herself. Slightly puzzled she turned to Sakura.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it," Sakura sighed at her friend's gullibility.

"What!"

"You wouldn't wake up," she stated simply, watching Tomoyo slowly comprehend what was happening. There was a time when she was a lot sharper, Sakura mused.

"But why lie about my computer?" there was a slightly resentful tinge to the question.

"Well, you didn't respond to any of my other methods of waking you up," Sakura snapped haughtily. Sometimes Tomoyo was just plain stupid.

"Like what?"

"Hmm. Let me think," Sakura put her finger to her chin in mock thought. "Ahh! I remember!"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Continue then."

"I splashed cold water on you."

"Uhuh…"

"I splashed hot water on you."

"Ouch."

"I set off the fire alarms."

"… Okay."

"I set you on fire."

"What?" Tomoyo snapped out of her half-listening trance.

"Well, look at your pajamas," she indicated to the burnt hole on her left sleeve.

"Why'd you burn me?!"

"Why do people burn other people?"

"Because they're witches?"

"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly.

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"…" Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. Sakura has her stupid moments too.

"Eh. Whatever. I'm going to uni," Tomoyo began the short walk to her room to get ready.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned to see Sakura with the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face, "Yes?"

"Your class's over. You slept all day."

"No…" Tomoyo's hair swayed as her bowed head shook in denial. "Then there's only one thing I can do!" she announced triumphantly.

"What? Do you homework?" Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief at the thought of Tomoyo doing homework.

"No!" the look of delight on her face shone as she took a breath to say exactly what she was going to do. "It is time…"

"Yes…?" Sakura coaxed her on.

"To defeat Blue Moon!"

"…"

----

"Where is he!" a commanding and irritated voice seemed to crash in waves over the dilapidated computer as Tomoyo's search for her sworn arch-enemy grew desperate. She _needed_ this victory.

"Where's who and why?"

Tomoyo jumped slightly in surprise to find two emeralds staring directly at her as she turned her head.

"Blue Moon. He's my ticket to major Honour Points," a slightly pompous tone replied as the obsessed player she revealed her intent. "Besides, he killed me. No one gets away with killing me. _Torma _will get him!"

"_Torma_?" the word raised eyebrows as Sakura waited for an explanation.

"It's like Karma but dished out by yours truly," Tomoyo explained matter-of-factly. "That stupid mage ruined my kill streak and he's going down!"

"Yeah okay, Tomoyo. I'm just going to head out to the shops for awhile, okay?" Sakura turned to face her virtual blood-thirsty friend as she waited for an answer. Rewarded with an impatient grunt of acknowledgement she sighed and left.

----

Another sigh escaped the delicately pink lips of a certain green-eyed angel as she scanned the clothes racks for something that appealed to her. It was so different now that her best shopping buddy wasn't around to help her. Tomoyo was so good at spotting what would look perfect on her, but not anymore. It seemed her best friend's new best friend was that super-computer. She knew it was petty. She should be happy that her dear Tomoyo stopped filming her using the bathroom but…

Ooooh! That pink shirt is cute.

Sakura walked out of the store lost in thought clutching a small shopping bag. What was she thinking of again? She forgot. Oh yeah, Tomoyo. She _should_ be happy that Tomoyo's found something she really loves but, she isn't. There was something unhealthy about that obsession. It changed her. She wasn't energetic like she used to be. Her grades were falling – she didn't fail though. She never could, she just got slightly lower marks than she could've got if she tried! She didn't sleep either. She only ate things that wouldn't do any harm if she ate it in front of her computer a.k.a nothing and she would rarely see the light of day if it weren't for her classes and her trips to the local computer store for gizmos that her computer needed. She didn't even talk to anyone else but Sakura and if she did talk at all, it was about her _beloved computer_! She needed to get her a life! Sakura pondered her predicament as she tried on some shoes. After much thought, she decided she'd take the pink ones to go with her new shirt. Continuing to contemplate the current issue of Tomoyo-socialising, she absentmindedly handed the shoes over to the cashier.

"Here's your change miss."

Sakura looked up to see a pair of dark eyes smiling patiently as they waited for her to take the change from its owner's hands. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks in embarrassment as she realised how long she had been staring at him. She wasn't checking him out or anything. He was just the inspiration. No! She wasn't falling for him! She had her eyes on another guy for that matter. But, yes! She had found the solution to her dear friend's anti-social and unhealthy behaviour!

Now, to get her to agree with it.

----

"No, no and NO! I won't do it," Tomoyo shouted in an attempt to overpower the noise of her current battle. "I know he likes me, but I don't _want_ a boyfriend! I don't have time for it, nor do I _want_ to have time."

"Oh come on! Please? He's really nice you know. He's liked you for _ages_! Give him a chance _please_?" Sakura waited expectantly for her to give in.

"No."

"Oh _please!_ Please, please, please, please!"

"No."

"He's _cute_," Sakura was becoming desperate. Tomoyo _needed _this!

"And what do I get out of it?" Tomoyo sighed.

'_Yes! She's giving in!'_ Sakura thought victoriously. "Heaps of loving care and a hot guy!"

"That it?" Tomoyo raised a brow. "What can I do with that? I'm not that interested in dating you know."

"Oh come on! _Please?_"

"You already tried that argument."

"Oh fine! Doesn't matter anyway. I gave him your email and our home phone," Sakura smugly walked to her room. Tomoyo ran after her only to be shut out.

"You what!?" an outraged teen bashed her tiny fists at the locked door.

"I gave him your email."

"Why _my email_!?"

"Because you don't answer your cell and you're always on the computer chatting to your fellow computer-addicts," a muffled giggle was heard from behind the slightly dented door.

Tomoyo groaned. There was no way in hell she'd be able to tell which chat contact to reject. She had so many everyday! And worse, she was way too lazy to block them too…

"Eurgh! Why do you do this, Sak?!" she groaned despairing at the locked door. "Why…?"

"You need to get out more! And what better way than to get you a boyfriend," the chirpy voice of an annoyingly concerned friend danced through the solid door to Tomoyo's ears.

"A _better _way would be to go alone. And _besides,_ I _told you _I don't _want_ a boyfriend!"

"Oh well. You will when you meet him. He's quite popular you know."

"Besides, what would he want with me? I'm not that popular and he's _never_ spoken to me before. I bet he doesn't realise how weird I am yet!" Tomoyo attempted to defy the auburn haired matchmaker and make her regret her choice.

"Tomoyo, he thinks you're one of the cutest girls he's ever seen and you're a lot more popular than you think."

"Yeah right, Saks. You're just saying that so I'd agree to go out with him," Tomoyo snorted in disbelief. No one would say that about her. She isn't popular girl material to start with.

"Nononono! He said so himself! I swear on my pink pillows that he said that and if I'm lying, may those pillows become flat and grey!" Sakura's voice declared through the door. Tomoyo knew that her friend was telling the truth about _that_ little detail. She loved those pillows. She couldn't sleep without them. Not even crossing her fingers would allow her to swear upon those pink things and lie.

Another groan from beyond the door told Sakura that she had won. Tomoyo was going to give him a chance!

"I'm not going out with him," Tomoyo announced.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter

**Long time, no chappies. My apologies to readers of last year for making this incredibly late update. I wanted to write a bit more, but I can't seem to bring myself to it and I've been attacking this chapter for a couple of days due to some writers block. Minoru comes from _Chobits_. I was going to make an OC, but I thought to myself, _"Minoru is so cute and would fit this situation perfectly fine..."_**

**----**

**Chapter 3: The Hunter**

Eriol sighed happily as he melted into his favourite chair. The chair itself to him had no value. It was plain, it had a little thin cushion, a bit wobbly – it was quite an awful chair really, but it held a position that no other piece of furniture could stand and take its place in Eriol's heart.

It was in front of his computer.

What to do today, Eriol mused. What was fun last night… Oh yes. His glasses flashed in an almost sinister manner. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted right now. Time for some butt-kicking in the virtual world! He smiled and switched his beloved computer on.

**Please sign in**

_**Username: **_Blue Moon_**  
Password:**_ XXXXXXX

He watched the little blue character of his run around the screen until he saw his latest victim; a little purple hunter. 'Torma', that name sounded familiar. He wracked his brain trying to figure out where he ran across that name. The hunter began to run towards him and challenged him to a battle.

_**"I want my revenge."**_

Oh, I see, Eriol recalled last night's battle. Too easy. He accepted the challenge and waited for the battle scene to load. Changing windows for a moment, he opened a program he designed himself. His eyes trailed down the text and selected a couple of his favourite options.

**God-mode: **_ON_  
**Mana Maker: **_ON  
_**Character speed: **_1000  
_**Attack speed: **_1000  
_**Attack strength: **_1000_

He switched the window back to the awaiting battle. Smirking he killed the hunter in two virtual blows. Who said hacking made the game no fun? He chuckled gently to himself as he watched the purple hunter fall to her knees. She sent on last message before she disappeared back to her safe town.

_**'Torma will get you one way or the other!' **_

He laughed again. These noobs are so funny sometimes. His computer started slowing down. He frowned. That's unusual, his computer's usually in prime condition. Despite his many programs, he always maintained his memory and made sure there were no viruses.The screen flickered a moment and it blacked out. Grey smoke wafted from the hard drive. His beloved! How? Why? WHY? The blue-haired 'spunk' slid off his seat and down to his knees in despair. Why him? Why now? He took care of his beloved. He made sure his beloved had no viruses. Cleared the memory. Compressed files. Cleaned it inside and out by professionals. He didn't need this! He needed his beloved computer! Ruffling his blue hair in frustration, he packed his computer up and made the long trek down the street to the store. Why him? Why his beloved? For some reason the name Torma crossed his mind. He scoffed. Torma? What the hell was that anyway? That had nothing to do with his computer dying.

----

Tomoyo shrieked. He did it _again_! How could he? She watched as her character fell to its knees. She'll get her revenge someday!

"_**Torma will get you one way or the other."**_

She shut the program down. She refused to play that game anymore – anymore _today_ anyway. She growled and shuffled through her desk drawers and pulled out the battered plush computer. She printed another picture of her arch-enemy and stuck it to the plush computer's screen. She took out another pin.

'_BURN YOU STUPID DEMON SCUM COMPUTER MAGE!! TORMA SHALL GET HER REVENGE!!'_

"DIE YOU STUPID MAGE!!" she screeched and drove the pin home through the forehead of the printout character. For some reason, she felt more satisfied than usual. She patted the toy, congratulating and thanking it for its hard work. The phone rang.

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking."

"_Ah, Tomoyo. I got some new software that just came in that you might be very interested in."_

"Minoru! Yay!" Tomoyo smiled. Minoru was a child prodigy with computers and worked at the local electronics store. "What kind of software?"

_"It's a surprise. Come see for yourself,"_

"Fine, fine. See you in ten minutes, okay?"

"_Bye."_

Tomoyo hung up the phone. Yes! New software! Minoru always knew what she liked so the trip was worth it. Putting the plush back into its designated drawer, she went to her room to get changer her pajamas into something more suitable for going outside in public. Just as she opened her wardrobe to scrutinize her options, someone knocked on the door. Sakura must have forgotten her keys _again_. Tomoyo sighed and went to open the door.

No one was there.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and took a step out the door to check if some pre-pubescent idiots were hiding nearby and slipped. Tomoyo's feet slid underneath her and she landed on her butt. The moments between standing and landing seemed non-existent she thought to herself as she unsteadily dragged herself up. She looked around for the culprit that caused her fall. An envelope. A _purple_ envelope. Her favourite colour! She examined the envelope a while longer to find it was addressed to her. Enough waiting, she ripped open the top and whisked to letter out.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? No, that would do your beauty an injustice. Your eyes are enchanted jewels that the gods themselves are envious of, your skin fairer than Snow White herself and lips that shame the red, red rose for they are more delicate and far more beautiful than any flower could be._

----

"I don't know what you did, Error," a small boy behind the counter inspected the insides of Eriol's beloved computer. "It seems to have short circuited and burned out, but I can't find a reason why it did that."

"Is it repairable?" Eriol asked worriedly.

The boy thought for a moment. Eriol looked at him expectantly.

"No."

"NOOOOOOO!!" Eriol sank to his knees in despair. A couple of customers in line backed away.

"Hey Minoru!" Tomoyo waltzed into the shop happily. "I'm home!"

Eriol looked up from the ground. Home?

"Oh, hey Tomoyo," the boy answered. "You think you can help me with Error's computer?"

"Error?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"It's Eriol actually," Eriol got up from his knees to properly greet Tomoyo. Tomoyo ignored the attempted at a handshake and turned to Minoru.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Well, it seems Eriol's hard drive's short-circuited," Minoru started, his head tilted to the ceiling as he thought out the predicament. "But I can't find a reason to why that would have happened."

Tomoyo glanced into the burnt up wreck. Eriol looked at her with a hopeful look on his face. Maybe she can do something to fix his beloved.

She looked up.

"Either way," she stated matter-of-factly. "It's doomed."

A soft thud was heard as Eriol collapsed on the floor. Tomoyo stepped over Eriol's body unconcerned for the strange man's behaviour.

"So, Minoru, where's the software that you just got in?"

Just as Minoru was about to start his long and impressive ramble on his new software, he was interrupted.

"TOMOYO! BEAUTIFUL ANGEL SENT FROM ABOVE!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Takashi."

"Darling Tomoyo, did you get my letter?" Takashi asked. His short black hair slightly ruffled from the rough winds that had been blowing outside and his eyes were nearly non-existent from smiling so much.

"Yes, Takashi," Tomoyo sighed. "I slipped and fell because of it."

"Haha! You fell for Takashi!" Eriol piped up, having finally regained consciousness.

"Shut up," Tomoyo snapped and hit the blue head bobbing around just below her hip. Eriol fell back to the floor and decided to stay there.

Ignoring the weird conversation happening above him, Eriol looked about for his glasses. He felt around the floor for awhile 'til his hands touched something wiry and possible glasses-shaped. He gave it a little tug and something fell.

"Eriol!! That was the magazine rack!" Minoru scolded.

Eriol shrugged and continued feeling about the floor. Finally after a few minutes of fruitless searching, he found them. Seeing a lot more than what he was five minutes ago, he noticed a little tab of paper stuck to the strange girl that Minoru seemed familiar with. He thought he's do her a good deed and pulled it off to throw in the bin.

'_BURN YOU STUPID DEMON SCUM COMPUTER MAGE!! TORMA SHALL GET HER REVENGE!!'_

"Torma?" Eriol asked himself out loud. That name sounded familiar.

Tomoyo looked down to see Eriol sitting on the floor with a puzzled look on his face and a slip of paper. Takashi oblivious to his love-interest's disinterest continued his wooing speech on how lovely she was.

"Did you say 'Torma'?" Tomoyo asked the sitting figure.

"Yes… It was stuck to your shoe," Eriol answered. "Burn you stupid demon scum computer mage. Torma shall get her revenge. Exclamation mark, exclamation mark."

"Oh," Tomoyo looked embarrassed.

"That's one of your computer voodoo tags, isn't it Tomoyo?" Minoru blurted. "Those ones you stab into that plush computer I got for your birthday last year whenever someone kills you in that game of yours."

"Ahahaha yeah," Tomoyo giggled nervously, embarrassed at her secret rituals being exposed. They were weird and petty.

"Who was the victim this time?" the small boy asked.

Tomoyo forgot her embarrassment and started her rant on the evil butt-head that destroyed her character. "Some stupid itty-bitty _mage_ went and killed me and he was only level _45_! _Level 45! _I'm freaking level 61! I should've been able to kill that midget in 2 seconds!! But he _HACKS_! He _CHEATED_ that stupid argh!!!" her eyes flashed with rage and everyone knows, there's no wrath like a woman scorned.

"Oh really?" Minoru seemed unconcerned. "Hey, Eriol! You play that game don't you? Your character's Blue Mage, right?"

"Yeah," Eriol replied hesitantly. He was beginning to remember where he had heard the name 'Torma' and was backing away slowly to the door.

"'Blue Mage'?" Tomoyo repeated. "You're Blue Mage?" her eyes flased dangerously and Takashi finally noticed.

"Tomoyo!" Takashi whined. "You're not listening to me!!"

Tomoyo ignored the whiny man. "_You're _Blue Mage?"

Eriol stood up quickly and tried to push open the door frantically. You needed to _pull_ to get the door open but Eriol felt it was a minor detail to what was going to happen to him if he didn't escape. Time was ticking and the wielder of the Blue Mage could practically hear the sands of his lifetime trickle away to the last grains. The hunter was coming. Eriol quickly said some prayers and tried to reflect back on his life. Maybe he shouldn't have hacked into the game and been a good user. Maybe he should've used his great programming skills on something more useful… Like charity maybe? Maybe…


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolates, Mistakes & Dreams

**Oooh look! I'm back! I wrote a chapter! Joyful! Joyful! Still not as long as I'd like but I was getting impatient and my friend was annoying me to update. So enjoy!**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIWERS!! (minus Jovy - you know who you are)**

**Chapter 4: Mistakes, Dreams and Chocolate**

"Come on, Tomoyo! Let me in!" Sakura stood outside the door, shopping bag in each hand, waiting for her domesticated friend to open the door. She had forgotten her keys _again_. But that didn't usually matter, Tomoyo rarely left the house anyway. With a sigh, the amber-haired girl dumped her bags to the ground and sat on the steps. It's hard when you can't depend on your best friend anymore. Sakura's face lit up for a moment. What if she was with Takashi? Did her plan work? Her eyes sparkled with the thought of her computer-obsessed friend having a real social life momentarily forgetting that she was locked out. She sat dreaming of all the things Tomoyo could be doing when she was interrupted by a polite cough.

"Yes?" she looked up to the towering figure above her, unconcerned.

"Can I help you?" the figure asked. The voice was obviously male. If only the sun wasn't behind his head, maybe then she could see who it was.

"No, it's okay," Sakura answered with a bubbly tone. "I'm just locked out and I have to wait for my friend to let me in." She smiled.

The stranger bent down gently becoming eye level to Sakura. Wow, Sakura thought. He has some damn good looking eyes. She gazed into the amber depths for a moment before her daydream was interrupted.

"You're waiting for your friend to let you in?" the stranger repeated, seemingly puzzled.

"Yeah, I forgot my keys," Sakura replied slightly embarrassed.

"Oh really?" the stranger smirked. Sakura hesitated. She began to wonder if it was time to follow that advice her brother told her when she was a child. _'Don't talk to strangers, you little monster – or boys either!'_

"Well," the stranger continued. "I don't think your friend will be coming to open that door anytime soon," he said knowingly.

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't think your friend will have the keys to that door," he chuckled.

"Why not? Do you know her? Did she tell you she forgot her keys too?" Sakura asked naively letting her guard down a little. If he knew Tomoyo he should be okay.

"No."

"Why then?"

"Because this is my house."

----

"Oh God," a groan emitted from the darkness as the throbbing head of one Eriol Hiirigizawa ascended from the freezing tiles of the unseen floor. "Where _am_ I?"

"Where were you last time?" a cold voice echoed in the near distance.

"Umm," Eriol shook his head to try and get rid of the throbbing pain in his head. It only served to make it worse. "The electronics floor? I think?"

"Where do you think you are now?" the voice gave Eriol shivers down his spine as he swerved around on the spot trying to locate it. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Like it was a thought planted in his head a long time ago.

The room filled with light for what seemed like a micro second and the blue eyed wanderer swore he saw a towering figure aiming an arrow at his heart. He closed his eyes. At least, he thought he did. It was so pitch black it didn't make a difference; you'd see the same thing anyway. He blinked extra hard to make sure his eyelids still worked and still existed. Slowly Eriol blindly shuffled around, one arm in front of him and the other flailing around as he looked for a wall, an exit, a light switch – _anything_. He shuddered. A cold breeze brushed against him like a ghost breathing down his neck watching his every move. Eriol let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Besides that brief breeze, everything was so still, so dead.

An idea struck the lost boy. Was he wearing clothes? He chuckled to himself for thinking it then hesitated. He gingerly felt about him. Yep. He was definitely wearing clothes. A frown creased his face as he felt the strange fabric. This wasn't his cotton t-shirt. It was smooth and cool. He prodded his arm and felt a ripple spread throughout his body. It was like wearing water. Hopefully not as clear as water Eriol made a girlish nervous giggle in his head. At least, he hoped it was in his head. That giggle didn't sound very er… hetero

The clicking sound of shoes tapping on the ground caused Eriol to turn around. Eriol giggled again. That rhymed! What rhymed? He asked himself puzzled for thinking that something rhymed without thinking of anything that rhymed at all. It must be one of the higher-power things he concluded and watched the darkness waiting for the tapping to stop.

"Eriol," the cold voice called him again from behind.

Eriol spun around to find a younger self staring up at him. The child turned around and a monopoly board appeared before him. Another boy formed from the darkness and sat next to the board. Eriol recognized the amber head of hair. It belonged to the cousin of his that spent every summer holidays with him. The two children began to play the board game before them.

"I bags being banker!" the little Eriol announced.

The amber haired boy glared at little Eriol but moved aside to let little Eriol access the fake money. The little blue boy handed out the money equally and the game started. Big Eriol watched in mild amusement as he spied his mini-me sneaking money out of the bank and his cousin wasn't looking. By the end of the game his little cousin was losing badly as his younger self bought out practically the whole board leaving the other boy near broke and frustrated. The amber-haired boy and the game board disappeared and little Eriol turned to face the older Eriol.

"Some things you can't cheat at and win," the child's voice chilled Eriol to the bone. His equally blue eyes held an empty void that Eriol could not fathom.

A beam of light appeared behind the stunned adolescent. He turned around seeing nothing but the pale yellow spotlight. He cautiously stepped into the light. A split second of flooding light revealed the archer he had seen previously. Clad in purple, it aimed and fired. Eriol felt his stomach cave into nothingness as he lost his breath and consciousness to the black unknown.

----

"What did you _do_ to him 'Moyo?" Minoru looked over the counter at the still figure of Eriol Hiirigizawa lying in the store doorway preventing customers from entering or leaving and causing quite a scene.

"Nothing," Tomoyo answered lightly. "Nothing _yet_ anyway. He just collapsed there."

"I can't cheat…?" Eriol murmured in a puzzled tone and rolled onto his back

"The cerebrospinal fluid surrounding his brain must be tainted due to lack of exercise and human interaction along with malnutrition and a combination of several rat poisons and dish washing detergent!" Takashi deducted impressively hoping to finally catch Tomoyo's attention.

Tomoyo wasn't fooled. "You don't know what's wrong, do you?" she raised an eyebrow and turned away from him again. A toddler wobbled over to the unconscious mass in the doorway.

"No, don't shoot!" Eriol suddenly froze and screamed clenching up into a ball of agony as the curious three year old poked him in the stomach. The child screamed and ran to his mother sobbing loudly. Tomoyo sighed and gave up being furious with the pathetic lump for the time being.

"What are we going to do with him?" Minoru looked about the room for a place where Eriol could be insane in peace but failed to think of anywhere besides the cartridge recycling bin in the back.

The jaded Takashi observed the quivering mound momentarily before dramatically announcing, "I will take this poor sod with me and tend to his mental wounds until he is back to mental health!"

Tomoyo sighed again and merely nodded apathetically. Let the weirdo do what he wants, doesn't make a difference to her. Those two belong to each other; they were both idiots. Takashi picked up Eriol bridal style and marched at the door. Failing to remember to actually _open_ the door, he hit the door forcefully using the limp body in his arms causing it to jerk violently in unconscious protest against such actions. Minoru jumped down from the high stool behind the shop counter and opened the door in fear that the glass will eventually crack and shatter under Takashi's brutal assault.

----

Sakura shut the door behind her and took a deep breath as she tried to erase the memory of that recent embarrassing event. Thank goodness Tomoyo forgot to lock the door. At least she got in the house this time. She piled the contents of her shopping bags onto the kitchen counter running through her head where everything went. Cheese, milk, yogurt, eggs into the fridge… Bread, jam, canned sardines, canned fruits into the pantry... toilet paper and… err female essentials into the bathroom… Tomoyo's astronaut food tubes… she paused. Does she put them in the pantry or the fridge? She read the label.

_Store under 30°C_

Well it's never that hot around here at this time of the year so pantry will do. Okay, so astronaut food tubes in the pantry. Fruit in the fruit bowl, cereal – pantry, juice – fridge. Potato chips –pantry, jelly beans – junkie jar, fun-sized choccies… junkie jar! Done!

Sakura slumped down on the couch with the junkie jar in her hands as she watched the television mindlessly. The embarrassing moment outside the stranger's house running through her mind over and over again. How could she miss her house by a whole _block_? They didn't even have the same mailbox or garden. Damn designer of this neighborhood… made all the houses look practically identical with the exception of roof and wall colors… Worst of all, he's her _neighbor_! She might bump into him again. How embarrassing! She cringed and hit her head with a fun-sized chocolate bar before unwrapping it hastily and shoving it whole in her mouth. Old habits die hard she mused as she remembered her brother making fun of her for her eating habits. Chewing thoughtfully her train turned to Tomoyo and where she was. Oh that's right, she was probably with Takashi. She began playing scenarios of what her best friend could be doing with her future love.

"_Oh Takashi they're beautiful!" exclaimed Tomoyo excitedly as the boy before her presented her with a massive bouquet of flowers._

_The two were having a picnic by the lake. Tomoyo sat on the red picnic blanket her hair flowing gently in the breeze with Takashi's arm around her. She leans back in his arms._

"_I knew you'd love them," Takashi says gently and pulls her closer, their noses almost touching._

"_I think," Tomoyo whispers. "I lo– "_

"Sakura!" the muffled voice behind the door shook Sakura out of her daydream. "Let me in! I forgot my keys."

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Sakura dragged her self off the couch and shoved another chocolate bar in her mouth before lazily opening the door.

Tomoyo waltzed through the door and straight into her study.

"Hello to you too, Tomoyo," Sakura muttered at the empty doorway before shutting it and resuming her pass-time of gorging herself on chocolate.

----

**Bleh! That daydream of Sakura's was so... EWW!! Hahahaha I was cringing as I wrote that. I'm not into heavily sappy things. Eriol's dream was weird... I don't know what I was thinking for that. It sounded so... serious. LOL**

**R&R IF YOU DARE!!**

**(please dare)**


	5. Chapter 5: We meet again briefly

**Hello -hides- I haven't updated in along time, have I? Ehehe... Sorry! Well, it's not like as many people read ExT... Everyone loves SxS. Maybe I should pretend it's SxS and put it in the SxS section... THEN EVERYONE WOULD READ IT! MUAHAHAHA!! **

**Or not...**

**I thought I lost this chappie, ya know. My USB burned out due to its little ride in the washing machine. I didn't realise I had a copy in the computer. I don't usually. So with my haste to post it up and stop worrying about updating, I posted it 85 percent done! Which is why not much happens...**

Nevermind. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: We meet again (briefly)**

"And then," Sakura stifled a giggle as she tried to continue her story. "Then I – "

A soft thump was heard as the auburn haired girl fell to the floor in silent laughter. Tomoyo gave her friend a pitying smile and prodded her with her foot. Seeing that Sakura didn't respond they way she wanted (i.e. didn't), she gave her a sharp kick.

"Ow!"

"So, what did you do?" Tomoyo prodded Sakura with her foot again.

"Oh, I – Hahahaha! I!" Sakura rolled on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"You…?"

"I found out I was at the wrong house!!"

"Hohohoho!!" Tomoyo collapsed to the floor to join her best friend in a giggling fit. As the laughter died down, Tomoyo got up.

"Where are _you_ going?" Sakura asked in an almost drunken state. Who knows what they had been drinking.

"I need to change."

"Why?"

Silence.

"_Why?_"

"I pissed my pants a bit," Tomoyo replied lightly trying to sound casual before scampering off to her room with Sakura's laughter following behind.

Sakura calmed herself down as she waited for Tomoyo to come out again. It was a good day – even with certain embarrassing events. It had been ages since she and Tomoyo had a good, long, girl to girl talk. The ice-cream tub was out, the cookie dough and the unearthly, evil concoction made of anything liquid that wasn't toxic. It was a perfect setting for spilling secrets, sharing thoughts and ideas and basically updating each other on whatever it was they do in their lives as individuals. Sakura picked up the pitcher of "evil concoction" and took a curious sniff at the contents. She wrinkled her nose as the unpleasant smell. She was _not_ going to drink that again. Giggling to herself she lay flat on the floor under the coffee table and waited for Tomoyo to come out again.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" A dull thump was heard as Sakura's head made contact with the underside of the coffee table. Deciding that the door wasn't that urgent since it didn't hurt and her head hurt more, Sakura stayed under the table and waited for Tomoyo to get annoyed and open it. She giggled inanely at the thought and became proud of her devious little plan.

The doorbell kept ringing.

Eurgh! Tomoyo wasn't coming. Curse her for foiling her devious plan! The girl groggily slid from under the coffee table and dragged herself to the door. Why couldn't Tomoyo get it anyway? It's not like she had _no legs_! Legs. The coffee table had legs. _It_ should open the door. Not her. Things with legs should open the door. Sakura frowned in her contemplation. Come to think of it, things with legs shouldn't open doors. _She_ had legs. No. It should be _the door_ that opens. Not things with legs.

An impatient set of knuckles rapped at the door snapping Sakura out of her warped train of thought.

The door should open!

"Is… the door _locked_?" Sakura yelled in the door's direction.

The knob rattled in response. It was locked.

"_Well_?" Sakura asked again. "_Is_ the door locked?"

"Yes," a muffled voice came from behind the door that Sakura believed should open.

"Oh." Sakura contemplated her options then turned the opposite direction to get a second opinion. "Tomoyo! Is the door locked?"

"Yes! Answer the bloody door already!"

"Okay!" the brunette chirpily replied as she bounced to the door. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The door swung open as Sakura pulled it with all her clumsy weight.

"Hellooo!" she smiled brightly.

"Uh, hi," the white shirt she was facing replied. That voice sounded _so_ familiar. Hmm. She didn't know many males. Let's think… Her father, Takashi, Minoru… Touya?

"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed happily pulling the white shirt into a bear-hug. "Why are you visiting? You never visit! I always bash _you_!"

"Umm… Sakura?" Tomoyo stood behind her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura let go of her prisoner and latched herself onto her friend. "You remember Touya, right? My _brother_." She nodded earnestly encouraging Tomoyo to remember.

"That's not your brother."

Sakura looked up. "_You're_ not my brother!" she exclaimed outraged. "Why are you pretending to be my brother?"

"Umm... Anyway, you left this by my house earlier." the white shirt lifted a shopping bag.

The identity of the voice dawned on Sakura.

Shit.

"Hello, my cute cousin. Why are you home so late?"

"What are you talking about, you idiot! I'm _early_. It's only 4 o'clock!" Syaoran snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, my cute cousin. I know you had a day off today. I merely wanted to know why you're out for so long."

Eriol casually walked passed the frustrated Syaoran and sprawled himself on the couch. The action only served to irk Syaoran more for some reason. Perhaps Eriol's mere existence irked him. It was hard to tell. It didn't take much to irk Syaoran when his cousins where involved, they were just so annoying.

"Why did you go out anyway?" Eriol asked idly as he flicked through the newspaper on the couch. "You don't go out. You haven't got a life."

Syaoran growled, "Neither do y-"

"Lie," Eriol cut in smugly. "I have just scored a date with one hot chickie."

His cousin gaped. "You didn't. No one would take _you_. Who is she?"

"Her name's Jovy, she's got long legs, nice butt, good sized jugs and long brown hair."

"Never mind her looks, what's she _like_?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Geeks never seemed to focus on a girl's personality for some reason. It must be because they've never talked to a girl before – only watched.

"Well, umm." the hesitation revealed all.

"You don't know anything about her, do you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. How typical of Eriol.

"Well, I… Uh."

"Oh shut up."

"Well," Eriol said for the third time. "At least I've _got_ a girl."

"I could get a girl if I wanted!"

"That's the thing, my cute little cousin," Eriol smirked. "You don't want girls." He began to laugh.

Syaoran clenched his fists. "Hey! That was in primary school. That's different."

"Oh I doubt it, Syao," Eriol wiped a tear for laughter from under his glasses. "I can't believe you had a crush on that weird senior boy."

"I wasn't a crush," the enraged adolescent growled. "It was _admiration._"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, cousin." Eriol dismissed Syaoran with a flick from his wrist.

"Look who's the gay one now, Error," Syaoran muttered. He shuffled off to sulk in his room.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're gay, Eriol."

"Excuse me?" Eriol gasped aghast. "_Who_ has a date with a hot chick?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he threw himself onto his bed. "You don't even _know_ her."

"Minor details, she's hot, I know her name. It's good enough."

"Pathetic."

"What was that Syao?" Eriol flipped himself over to the other side of the couch so he could face his cousin's doorframe. "Was that a scoff I heard?"

"Yes, it was _Erry_."

"I bet you couldn't get a date with a hot chick if your life depended on it. I bet you're not even straight."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. Old habits die hard. Eriol grinned. He got him now.

"I bet I could."

"You could what?" Eriol had him. He flipped through the nearby newspaper to agitate his cousin further.

"I bet I could score a date with a girl within a month."

"I'll be easy on you and say you can have 3 months to get a girl."

Syaoran scowled. "I'll get a girl in a week."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay then."

"Good."

"One week?"

"One week."

"Bet you can't do it."

"We just did, idiot!"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm hungry." Syaoran broke the battle of the last word and kicked Eriol as he passed the blue-haired hobo on his way to the kitchen.

"Make me something too! I'm hungry too!!"

The amber haired boy spun around to face his cousin. "What? You've been home _all day_!"

Eriol pouted. "I can't cook."

"Yes you can. You got an A+ in home ec." The accusation hung in the air as Eriol contemplated the statement.

"Do you remember that girl that used to follow me around in high school?"

"Yeah, Haru wasn't it?"

"Maybe, I can't remember," Eriol waved the detail away. "Well, she did my cooking assignment for me."

Syaoran glared at the lounging figure on the couch. "Idiot."

"I was smart enough to con someone else in doing it!"

"You can't cheat at everything you know."

Eriol cringed. Just like in his little dream earlier. Would it be haunting him forever? He decided to change the subject.

"So what _were_ you doing out today, dear cousin?"

"I had to drop something off," a grunt came in reply.

"Oh why?"

"A girl came over and left her shopping here."

This puzzled Eriol. "Why?"

"She was lost and went to the wrong house and forgot her shopping. I just returned it to her," Syaoran said bluntly. He stalked off to the kitchen in hopes of finding something.

"How'd you find her?"

"She just lives down the road – will you stop asking questions!?"

Eriol brightened up despite his cousin's ill mood. "She owes you something then!"

"Uh, yeah… I suppose," Syaoran commented wondering where this was leading to.

"Then she can give us dinner!"

"That's a stupid idea, idiot!" Syaoran snapped. "You don't just waltz up to someone's front door and ask for dinner!"

"But I have a cunning plan…"

_Knock, knock!_

Sakura jumped and dived under the coffee table. Answering the door was dangerous! Tomoyo sighed and rose from her pillow forte to open the door.

"I need your help!"

Tomoyo looked down to see a pitiful lump on her doorstep.

"What happened to you?" she asked unconcerned.

The lump looked up and her and nearly jumped of its skin. Shit! It was her! Must _run_!

"Hey, aren't you that weirdo at Minoru's shop?"

He froze. "Would I be in trouble if I said 'Yes'?"

Before Tomoyo could answer, Sakura's head popped out from side of the door frame.

"Who's he?"

"A computerless hobo," Tomoyo replied dully.

"Why's he here?"

"Couldn't say."

"Is that Touya across the road?"

"Tou- No!" Tomoyo stopped mid-word noticing the man who had come earlier peering from behind the trees. "Stop seeing your brother when he's not here! Sheesh!"

Eriol took this chance to sidle away from the scary woman at the door and began to crawl backwards towards Syaoran.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sakura airily enquired.

Eriol opened his mouth but his stomach spoke first. Syaoran bashed his head against the trees in the distance, clearly embarrassed for even _coming_ to watch his cousin's so-called 'cunning plan'.


End file.
